Luz y esperanza
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Colección drabbles/viñetas Takari] Porque hay cosas que están predestinadas a ser. En cualquier momento, en cualquier mundo, en cualquier vida. Y ellos siempre serán.
1. Si tú crees

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

.

 **~ Luz y esperanza ~**

.

 ** _1._ **_Si tú crees_

.

—¿En qué piensas?

Hikari sonrió. Detuvo la bici y la apoyó contra la barandilla del puente. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y el cielo ya era naranja, su momento favorito del día.

—Ya lo sabes —respondió, cuando por fin lo miró.

—Pero me gusta que tú me lo digas. —Takeru inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué hoy estás callada?

—También lo sabes.

—Si cada vez que estás preocupada intentas ocultarlo guardando silencio, no funciona.

—No pretendo que funcione contigo.

Hikari posó los brazos en la barandilla y miró el agua. Brillaba, mucho. Pero no siempre era así. A veces las olas se volvían oscuras, muy oscuras. Lo sabía de sobra.

Takeru suspiró y se puso a su lado, la observó en silencio hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo solucionaremos, averiguaremos qué pasa.

La sonrisa del chico era pequeña. Más pequeña de lo que debería ser.

Escucharon un rato el agua, el tráfico y a las pocas personas que pasaban por allí. Cada uno metido en su cabeza, sabiendo que el otro pensaba en lo mismo, pero altamente conscientes de lo cerca que estaban sus manos.

Al final, Hikari estiró los dedos y rozó los de Takeru.

—Si cada vez que intentas convencer de algo que no crees sonríes de esa forma, no funciona.

—No pretendo que funcione contigo.

Volvieron a mirarse. Esa vez, sus sonrisas sí fueron grandes.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se separaban, se despidieron como cada día, con la mano en alto. Y como cada día, cada uno se fue por su lado… hasta que Takeru pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos. No le sorprendió ver que Hikari estaba quieta a pocos metros, esperándolo.

—Podremos —dijo él—. Creo en ello.

—Si tú crees, yo también.

* * *

.

 _¿Por qué empiezo una nueva colección? Porque Tri se respira en el ambiente y me ha vuelto loca, más aún de lo que ya estaba, por el Takari. ¿De qué va a ir esta colección? Ni idea, solo sé que será Takari._

 _Este primer drabble bien podría ser en algún momento de Tri, o de 02, o de cuando cada uno quiera._

 _Un abrazo bien fuerte a todos los que lo lean :)_


	2. El faro de cristal

.

.

 **~ Luz y esperanza ~**

.

 _ **2.**_ _El faro de cristal_

.

— _Sois los únicos que podéis hacerlo_ —había dicho Gennai—. _Necesitamos averiguar qué está pasando_.

Hikari maldijo esas palabras una y mil veces. Porque habían desencadenado todo aquello.

Mientras veía a Takeru envuelto en esa energía oscura, con los ojos negros y el alma aún más, se preguntó si podrían haber escapado de aquel destino.

— _No tengas miedo_ —le había dicho él, aquella noche en que unieron sus manos para abrir la puerta al Mar Oscuro—. _Yo haré lo que haga falta por protegerte._

Y ese fue el problema.

Hikari nunca se había enfadado de verdad con Takeru, nunca. Hasta ese momento.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, descubrieron que había alguien esperando al otro lado. El tiempo pareció detenerse, los mundos dejaron de girar y de tener barreras. Ellos, paralizados, solo pudieron escuchar una voz.

— _¿Queréis saber por qué la oscuridad invade vuestro hogar? ¿Queréis detenerla? Podréis, pero costará un alto precio._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, subió las escaleras de aquel enorme faro que había sido reconstruido por entero de cristal. El haz de tinieblas que desprendía hacía que el Mar Oscuro fuera más lúgubre y peligroso que nunca. En la orilla, Taichi, Agumon y todos los demás luchaban contra seres extraños que custodiaban el faro. Y en lo alto de la construcción Takeru alimentaba aquella energía maligna. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, con Gatomon y Patamon custodiándola, lo miró con enfado.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré —dijo, con rabia. Él no se inmutó.

—Hikari… no es su culpa, lo están controlando —replicó Patamon.

—No, no es eso. Takeru, ¡mírame! —El chico hizo caso, pero su gesto no cambió, y su cuerpo siguió despidiendo oscuridad—. Nunca te perdonaré que te entregaras. No puedes dejar que te hagan daño por protegerme a mí, ¡no me puedes obligar a vivir con ello!

Se acercó a él. Sus ojos ennegrecidos no se apartaban de ella. Su cuerpo flotaba entre las tinieblas. Una enorme campana de cristal lo mantenía cautivo y era lo que canalizaba la energía maligna hacia el exterior.

—Cuidado, no deberías acercarte —advirtió Gatomon.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Haré lo que sea necesario. Ya estoy cansada de que siempre tenga que salvarme a mí.

Hikari posó la palma de su mano en la barrera de cristal que los separaba. Takeru seguía sin dejar de mirarla.

—Se acabó —dijo ella—. Tómame a mí, sé que es lo que quieres.

Se escuchó una risa, que hizo eco en todo el Mar Oscuro.

Una enorme sombra se acercó, en el mismo momento en que los dedos de Hikari se iluminaban y la pared de vidrio se hacía añicos. Algunos pequeños cristales se incrustaron en la piel y los labios de la chica.

No sangraba, no lloraba, no parecía dolerle. Pero a Takeru, que no había apartado los ojos de ella, sí le dolió.

Su grito se escuchó en todos los mundos.

Corrió hasta Hikari y la abrazó, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules y ella aún brillaba.

—No lo has entendido nunca —susurró contra su oído—. No cuido de ti porque sea bueno. Cuido de ti porque no podría vivir si te pasase algo.

La sombra trató de acercarse a ellos, pero se vio repelida una y otra vez por esa luz que se volvía más blanca. Cuanto Takeru la soltó y se miraron, el faro de cristal, que antes había sido tan oscuro como la energía que despedía, comenzó a cambiar. Y su haz brilló como mil estrellas, iluminando todo a su paso.

* * *

.

 _Está vez algo más intenso, pagaría por ver algo así en Tri. Podéis pensar que los capítulos están relacionados o que no (yo aún no lo sé)._

 _El mundo necesita más Takari, nunca es suficiente :)_


	3. Sin principio

.

.

 **Luz y esperanza**

.

 _ **3.**_ _Sin principio_

.

A veces me han preguntado cosas muy absurdas. Cosas que todo adolescente que hable de que su relación es seria debe soportar.

«¿Por qué?», «¿cuándo?», y, la peor, «¿hasta cuándo».

¿Cómo voy a responder?

Es imposible saber por qué siento lo que siento. Podría enumerar decenas de virtudes y otros tantos defectos, hablar de que me da igual que los haya, de que es parte de por qué la quiero. Podría también relatar muchísimos momentos juntos, situaciones que nos unieron, cada vez que me sentí apoyado por ella o todas esas ocasiones en las que me dolió su ausencia. Podría intentar transmitir todo lo que me hace sentir, ponerme como otros enamorados a cantar sobre su sonrisa y sus miradas, decir que es quien me ilumina el camino.

Pero todo eso no es nada, nada. Un grano de arena en un desierto.

Es mucho más fácil responder los _cuándos_ y los _hasta cuándo_.

Nos conocimos de niños, con los mundos amenazados, con una niebla rodeándonos y un monstruo queriendo dañarnos. Luchamos juntos, enfrentamos cada peligro con miedo pero esperanzados, estuvimos a punto de caer aunque siempre acabamos manteniéndonos en pie. Nos separamos, nos reencontramos, nos comprendimos como pocas personas se entienden unas a otras. Nos sonreímos, nos confesamos nuestras preocupaciones, nos acompañamos en todos los caminos llenos de piedras, dejamos de llorar el uno por el otro y cruzamos todas las puertas necesarias para que nada nos separase.

No hubo un principio en mis sentimientos por ella. No hubo una primera razón ni tampoco una última. Es algo que siempre estuvo ahí.

Y sin principios, tampoco hay finales.

* * *

.

 _Me encanta el Takeru escritor._

 _Acabo de publicar otro Takari, el último capítulo de mi colección "Espejismo", en el que Takeru escribe cosas y siento que este podría ser uno de sus textos (menos por algunos detalles)._


	4. Una tarde cualquiera

.

.

 **~ Luz y esperanza ~**

.

 _ **4.**_ _Una tarde cualquiera_

.

Takeru siguió pelando patatas, mientras Hikari leía el libro de recetas con el ceño fruncido.

—Los pimientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, distraída.

—Que se queman los pimientos. —Con tranquilidad, Takeru quitó la sartén del fuego y alejó a Hikari un poco.

Terminó él de saltear algunas verduras. No tenía ni de lejos el talento culinario de su hermano, pero algo había aprendido al tener una madre que se olvidaba de las horas de comida cuando el trabajo la absorbía.

—Qué desastre —se quejó la chica—. Debería haber comprado comida de algún lado, sería mejor regalo.

—A tus padres les hará ilusión.

—Sí, y una indigestión.

—Pequeña exagerada…

—¡No cocines tú! Se supone que el detalle es que yo me haya esforzado. Sigue con las patatas.

Le quitó los utensilios y siguió ella salteando verduras. En seguida olió a quemado, pero ninguno mencionó nada.

El pelo de Hikari había empezado a crecer, así que se lo había recogido en una pequeña coleta. Takeru no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta.

Y entre sonrisas furtivas, verduras quemadas y una Hikari acalorada porque no conseguía que la receta saliera bien, él se dio cuenta de algo.

Sonrió más. Terminó de pelar las patatas y, cuando la chica no miraba, fue arreglando el estropicio hasta que la comida fue decente. Una receta extranjera, de un libro que tenía Natsuko por casa, para que el aniversario de Yuuko y Susumu fuera especial.

A ellos les encantó el detalle, sobre todo cuando lo probaron y se dieron cuenta de que era comestible.

Para darles intimidad, Hikari le dijo al chico que lo invitaría a un helado en agradecimiento.

Y en eso estaban, comiéndose el helado sentados en un bordillo cualquiera de la calle, con un montón de gente pasando a su alrededor.

—Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo —dijo Takeru.

—¿De qué?

—Adivina.

—Dame una pista.

—Tiene que ver conmigo. Y contigo.

—¿De que soy mejor que tú yendo en bici?

—Eso es mentira. —Hikari se rio.

—Es la verdad. Y no sé, dime de qué.

Él siguió prestando atención a su helado, estaba muy bueno. A ella no le gustó que creara expectación, le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Venga.

—No me apetece decírtelo ahora. —En realidad solo era para molestarla.

—No pienso rogarte —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Hikari terminó su helado, tiró el envase y se fueron a dar un paseo, sin haberlo acordado.

Charlaron sobre las vacaciones, de lo rápido que estaban pasando. También sobre un nuevo relato de Takeru y qué fotografía de Hikari sería la mejor para inspirarle. Él votaba por una de unos edificios vistos a través de una botella de cristal, ella decía que mejor para una historia serviría la foto de unos desconocidos que charlaban tranquilamente frente a una tienda de marcos.

Acabaron en casa de Takeru, recortando cosas de revistas viejas, porque sí. Quizá crearían algún mural o aprenderían papiroflexia. Hikari se empeñaba en recortar todos los animales y él se quedaba con palabras que le gustaran. También les pintaron bigotes, monóculos y demás extraños objetos a las personas que aparecían entre los artículos.

Mientras la chica dibujaba una chistera a un niño, Takeru habló.

—Me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. —Ella no dejó de dibujar, aunque sonrió.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y yo qué pensaba que podría sorprenderte.

—Te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo.

Hikari dejó el bolígrafo y juntó sus labios con los de Takeru.

Y él la besó. Y ella lo besó. Y se besaron. Y besaron… y besaron…

* * *

.

 _Me apetecía algo un poco más cotidiano, de una tarde cualquiera, como dice el título._

 _Dedicado a Nats28 por su cumpleaños, espero que este pequeño detalle te saque una de las mil sonrisas que debes tener hoy, ¡felicidades! :D_


	5. Diferentes

.

.

 **~ Luz y esperanza ~**

.

 _ **5.**_ _Diferentes_

.

Taichi, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, miraba fijamente a su hermana. Takeru debía estar molestándola, porque tenía gesto de enfado y le había dado un golpe en el hombro. Él se reía. Ella acabó riendo también. Después se sentaron en la hierba y charlaron de algo que Taichi no podía escuchar.

—¿Recuerdas el día que se conocieron nuestros hermanos?

—¿Eh? —Yamato, distraído, dejó a un lado el bajo que estaba afinando. Miró hacia los demás, que disfrutaban el día "de campo". Mimi chillaba algo, Koushiro y Jou parecía que no le prestaban demasiada atención, y Sora intentaba calmarla—. ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? Fue en la batalla contra Myotismon.

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Ese día… ese día, inconscientemente, pensé por primera vez que ellos dos tenían una… ¿conexión? No sé explicarlo.

—Ah, eso. —Yamato se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose en la hierba, y miró a Taichi—. Sí. Sus digimons son ángeles, nos lanzaron flechas…

—No solo eso. Cuando pensábamos que ya todo había acabado, ellos notaron que la niebla no había desaparecido. Ellos lo _sintieron_. Y los vi por primera vez diferentes, apartados de los demás. Juntos.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con esto?

—No sé. Nada, supongo. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

Taichi siguió mirando a Hikari, que hacía en ese momento fotos a Takeru. Él acabó quitándole la cámara y poniéndola en alto para hacer una foto de los dos.

Yamato se incorporó y también miró la escena. Siempre le parecía que se metía en algo muy íntimo al observarlos, aunque estuvieran a un metro de distancia.

—Creo que sé lo que me quieres decir.

—Pues dímelo, porque yo no lo sé —se quejó Taichi.

—Te has dado cuenta de que esos dos… parecen orbitar alrededor del otro. Siempre acaban al lado, muchas veces apartados de los demás. Siempre están metidos en cosas que nosotros no entenderemos porque no pudimos estar. Luchando contra Piedmon de pequeños o en ese mundo oscuro.

—Sí. Y no es una cuestión de sus emblemas. Son ellos. Me preocupan.

—¿El qué te preocupa exactamente? —preguntó Yamato.

—Que… si tardan en darse cuenta de eso, quizá sufran. Los dos. Takeru llevando a otras chicas a tus conciertos, Hikari diciéndole que no le pone celosa aunque sé que no es verdad… Eso se puede ir de las manos.

—Takeru se pone cada día sombreros más raros preguntándose con cuál sorprenderá a Hikari. No deberías preocuparte, mi hermano sabrá lo que siente, si no lo sabe ya.

—¿Y ella?

—Ella ya lo sabe. Es más lista. Solo está esperando a que él madure y se dé cuenta. Y, mientras tanto, puede reírse de él.

Los miraron de nuevo. Y sí, Hikari estaba riéndose de Takeru, no sabían por qué. Durante un instante, los ojos de sus dos pequeños hermanos se encontraron y tardaron en romper la conexión. Bastó ese momento, para que Taichi suspirara tranquilo.

—Sí, es verdad. Es algo demasiado importante como para que dejen que se estropee.

—¿Sabes? Cualquiera hubiera dicho que querrías dar una paliza a mi hermano, que serías un celoso.

—¿Yo? —Taichi fingió ofenderse—. Pues claro que no. Solo le amenazaré si le veo ponerle una mano encima a mi hermanita.

—¿Ah, sí? —Yamato arqueó una ceja—. Pues no creo que tardes en hacerlo entonces.

—¿Qué?

El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Taichi volvió a mirar a Hikari y Takeru. Ella estaba muy quieta, mientras él le sostenía la barbilla y acercaba sus caras.

—¡Takaishi! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Aparta las manos de ahí!

—Hermano, ¿qué dices? Creo que tengo algo en el ojo y Takeru estaba comprobándolo…

—No quiero excusas. —Taichi la agarró del brazo—. Ven aquí, vamos un rato con los demás.

—Pero…

Takeru se acercó a Yamato, con el ceño fruncido, al escuchar que se le escapaba una carcajada.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

—Hermanito, creo que vas a tener que pelear por Hikari.

Pareció pensárselo un momento. Después se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para ir con los Yagami, que se habían unido a los demás. Se acercó furtivamente a Hikari por detrás, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó, llevándosela con él. Las risas de ella y los gritos de Taichi no tardaron en llegar.

Yamato suspiró, qué escandalosos podían ser.

* * *

.

 _Una vez más, Tri me hace fangirlear con el Takari. Este capítulo tiene detalles de la primera OVA y de una entrevista que hicieron al director._


	6. Juntos

.

.

 **~ Luz y esperanza ~**

.

 _ **6.** Juntos_

.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Takeru levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Hikari seguía con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del cielo y su helado se derretía. Nunca la había visto comerlo tan despacio.

—Sabes por qué —respondió él, antes de suspirar.

Lo que no esperaba fue el gesto de enfado que ella le dedicó.

—Tienes que parar de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—¡No puedes protegerme si eso significa mantenerme al margen! —Hikari apretó los labios, para no llorar. Takeru le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Lo siento. Estaba aterrado y… a la última a la que se lo hubiera contado eres tú. No quería que pasaras por lo mismo.

La chica suspiró profundamente. Después se levantó para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos un largo rato. Al final, ella alargó la mano y la posó en el hombro del chico.

—Saber que estás mal, ya es pasarlo mal. Aunque no sepa los detalles. Ponte en mi lugar.

—Perdóname pero… si volviera a suceder, no haría las cosas diferentes.

—Lo sé. Y lo peor es que te entiendo, porque haría lo mismo.

Hikari empezó a apartarse, pero él agarró su muñeca para que no lo hiciera. Siguieron así un rato más. Takeru fue el primero en llorar.

—Todo saldrá bien —prometió ella, por primera vez.

Igual que pasaba al revés, porque él siempre había sido quien le aseguraba que las cosas se arreglarían, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

Sonrieron, con lágrimas, juntos.

* * *

.

 _Sí, he visto la tercera OVA y sí, me ha hecho fangirlear muchísimo. Esto podría estar situado en un punto de esa OVA, si la habéis visto sabréis qué no le ha contado y cuándo podría haber pasado esta escena._


	7. Estaré para ti

Con la imagen 93 de "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

Dedicado al topic Takari.

* * *

.

 **Luz y esperanza**

.

 _ **7.** Estaré para ti_

.

Estaré, para sostenerte mientras lloras. Para abrazarte tanto que los pedazos rotos vuelvan a recomponerse.

Estaré, para sacarte sonrisas. Para decir tonterías, cantarte canciones y reírme contigo.

Estaré, para que no necesitemos más que estar juntos. Para que el tiempo corra más de lo que nos gustaría y que siempre queramos más.

Estaré, para comprenderte. Para enseñarte que a veces este mundo parece hostil, pero tú eres capaz de volver suave hasta lo más áspero.

Estaré, para recordarte quién eres. Para que entiendas que, si alguien te quiere como yo lo hago, es porque tú te lo has ganado.

Estaré, para quererte como mereces. Para que no haya dudas, porque no hay nada que pueda decidir que no sea lo que te haga feliz.

Estaré, para asegurarme de que sigas brillante. Para que cuando caigas en la oscuridad sepas salir tú sola, pero con mi mano preparada para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Estaré, para decirte las palabras que necesites escuchar, para que a veces no tengas que ser fuerte, para que todo lo que das también lo recibas.

Estaré, para hacerte feliz. Para necesitarte, para merecerte, para ti.

Quizá no esté en este mundo. Quizá ahora te sientas sola, incomprendida, mal sin saber cuál es la razón. Pero estoy ahí. En alguna parte más allá de la existencia material. Siempre estoy. Amándote, aunque no te conozca.

* * *

.

 _Takeru le dedica a Hikari esas palabras que a veces muchos querríamos escuchar. Aunque, en esa vida, ellos no se han encontrado._


	8. Estrellas deformes, dudosa nebulosa

Con la imagen 288: Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo (por jacque-kari). De la actividad "Escribe a partir de…" de _Proyecto 1-8_.

Para _Gale el Remolino_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **Luz y esperanza**

.

 _ **8\. Estrellas deformes, planetas algo aplastados y el dudoso intento de una nebulosa**_

.

—¿En qué piensas?

Takeru levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Aunque él estuviera sentado, no tenía que esforzarse mucho para ello. Era curioso. Recordaba tiempos, tiempos que parecieron durar años, en los que tenía que inclinar mucho más el cuello para que sus ojos la alcanzaran.

—Te has quedado pequeñita —dijo, en vez de responder a la pregunta.

—O tú has crecido más de la cuenta. ¿No me dirás en qué pensabas?

—No era nada importante.

—Mirabas el cielo.

Hikari se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Eran los últimos en el aula, les había tocado limpieza esa semana. La chica apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró las nubes que empezaban a anaranjarse.

—Podría adivinar en qué pensabas.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Takeru, divertido. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero Hikari lo miró con ese brillito en los ojos de cuando estaba jugando con él.

—Pensabas en que el cielo parece vacío sin estrellas. Pero tranquilo, no hace falta que llegue la noche.

Se estiró para alcanzar su estuche y sacó de él un grueso rotulador negro, uno especial que tenía para cuando llegara un momento en que lo necesitara. Siempre se le había dado bien intuir cosas.

Quitó el tapón y pintó una estrella sobre el cristal de la ventana cerrada.

—Ya entiendo por qué te gusta la fotografía —comentó Takeru—, porque eres una dibujante pésima…

—Prueba tú, chico talentoso.

Su estrella quedó aún peor que la de ella.

—Me parece que hablo demasiado a veces —reconoció.

—Y también otras callas demasiado —dijo Hikari, mientras le arrebataba el rotulador para dibujar más.

El cielo un poco nublado y un poco atardecido quedó plagado de estrellas deformes, planetas algo aplastados y el dudoso intento de una nebulosa. Cuando la chica dibujó (como le salió) un astronauta, Takeru se preguntó, una vez más, si realmente ella era capaz de leerle los pensamientos.

—Pensabas en por qué todo está tan lejos en el espacio. Las estrellas, los planetas… por qué no podemos verlos más de cerca. Por qué todo parece tan solitario allá arriba.

—Creo que es por eso, ¿sabes? —Hikari no respondió, siguió dibujando estrellas—. Creo que por eso mi hermano quiere irse. Le va mucho el melodrama y el romanticismo. Al movimiento cultural, me refiero...

—A veces eres muy pedante. O quizá es que lo melodramático viene de familia.

El chico fue quien le quitó el rotulador esa vez, y siguió dibujando. Después sacó el teléfono para hacerle una foto. Era extraño que fuera él quien la hacía, y no ella.

—Deberíamos limpiar esto.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza, riendo. Les llevó un largo rato.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Hikari entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Le irá bien.

Él cabeceó, dándole la razón. Además, le costaba seguir mal cuando ella aún no había soltado su mano.

Esa noche puso la foto de sus dibujos en el cristal de fondo de pantalla en el teléfono. Después escribió y escribió. Y se dijo que pronto su hermano podría decirle si realmente la luna y las estrellas despedían una luz tan parecida a la de Hikari.

* * *

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gale! He de decir que me he enterado hoy mismo (gracias a jacquecita) así que esto ha salido improvisado, he intentado escribir algo de humor pero se ha transformado en esto me temo jajaja. Espero que te guste, que tengas un día genial y que este solo sea el primer regalo de muchos más :)


End file.
